Ein ganz normaler Morgen
by Claire Panda
Summary: Ein ganz normaler Morgen im Hause Berglay.
1. Chapter 1

Tim schaltete das Auto aus. Kaum war der Motor verstummt, wurde die Fahrertür auch schon aufgerissen. "Hallo Tim!". Sein kleiner Bruder Joel warf sich ihm um den Hals. "Hallo, Kleiner", lachte der Blonde. "Darf ich kurz noch aus dem Auto raus kommen?". Widerwillig löste sich sein Bruder von ihm. Tim zwinkerte ihm zu, schnallte sich ab und stieg aus dem Auto. Schnell holte er noch seine Tasche vom Beifahrersitz und hängte sie sich um die Schulter. Daraufhin ging er grinsend in die Knie, um seinen seit heute neun jährigen Bruder zu umarmen. "Ich hab dich vermisst, mein Junge." "Ich dich auch", murmelte Joel und drückte sich an Tim.

"Kannst du nicht länger als einen Tag bleiben?". "Leider nicht." Der Größerer schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Er würde wirklich gerne mehr Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen, doch er hatte am nächsten Tag um die Mittagszeit einen sehr wichtigen Termin, den er nicht verschieben konnte. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Lieber. Dein Geschenk kriegst du später. Und wie fühlt es sich an neun zu sein?", fragte Tim seinen Bruder und knuffte ihn in die Seite. "Total atemberaubend", antwortete Joel sarkastisch. "Neun zu werden ist ja auch ganz besonders", sagte der Blonde bedeutungsschwanger. "Aha?". Sein kleiner Bruder sah ihn fragend an.

Tim verschloss sein Auto und sah dann tief in Joels verblüffend blaue Augen. Der Kleine konnte sich doch bestimmt vor Bewunderinnen nicht retten, beziehungsweise Bewunderern. Seine süßen braunen Locken fielen ihm verspielt ins Gesicht und passten super zu den blauen Augen. "Von jetzt an dauert es nur noch zwei Jahre bis du deinen Hogwartsbrief bekommst." "Ach du!", rief Joel mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Enttäuschung. "Stimmt doch", kicherte Tim und wich Joels Faust aus. "Wo ist denn Mutter?". "Ich hatte sie eigentlich auch bei meinem Begrüßungskomitee erwartet." "Bin ich dir etwa nicht genug?", fragte der Braunhaarige gespielt beleidigt.

"Natürlich nicht", lachte Tim. "Sie war glaub ich im Garten", meinte Joel Stirn runzelnd. "Verstehst du, was Frauen an Blumen so toll finden." Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. "Versteh ich auch nicht, Marie zum Beispiel ist da ganz anders, sie hat Blumen." "Marie?", fragte Joel grinsend und lehnte sich gegen Tims Auto. "Ist Dario nicht mehr im Rennen?". "Was? Um Gottes Willen. Dario wird immer im Rennen sein. Ich frage mich aber, was das für ein Rennen sein soll. Er ist schließlich der einzige Teilnehmer." Er zwinkerte. "Marie ist meine beste Freundin." "Ich weiß doch", antwortete sein Bruder. "Ich wollte dich doch nur auf den Arm nehmen." "Das mach ich jetzt auch!", rief Tim, hob den Anderen hoch und legte ihn sich über die noch freie Schulter. "Dann gehen wir jetzt mal Mutter suchen." "Lass mich runter!", rief Joel lachend und trommelte auf Tims Rücken.

"Ne, Kleiner." Pfeifend lief Tim durch die Haustür, die sein Bruder offen gelassen hatte. "Mutter! Wo bist du?". "Ich bin hier!". Die Stimme kam vom Ende des Flurs, wo sich das Wohnzimmer befand und als Tim mit seinem Bruder auf der Schulter dort hin schlenderte, trat seine Mutter in die Tür des besagten Raumes. "Du hast aber ein großes Geburtstagsgeschenk dabei", lachte sie und half Joel von Tims Schulter. "Das will ich doch hoffen", sagte der Braunhaarige schnaufend. "Du wirst zufrieden sein." Tim zwinkerte ihm zu. Mutter und Sohn umarmten sich herzlich. "Wo ist denn Vater?". "Willst du dich nicht erst mal setzen Tim?", fragte seine Mutter.

Der Blonde kam dem Vorschlag nach, begab sich zur Couch und setzte sich. Seine Tasche stellte er unter das Tischchen, welches vor der Couch stand und Joel kuschelte sich an ihn, sobald er saß. "Karl ist gerade Wein kaufen. Eigentlich war er ja heute Morgen einkaufen, aber Wein hat er vergessen." "Vater und Wein vergessen?", fragte Tim ungläubig. "Ja, unfassbar aber wahr", grinste seine Mutter. "Was ist unfassbar?", ertönte eine Stimme von der geöffneten Tür her. "Vater", rief der Blonde. "  
Tim!".  
"Vater!".  
"Tim!"  
"Vater!"  
"Sissi!"  
"Franz."

"Ist alles gut bei euch, oder?", prustete Joel, der sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnte. "Na klar", sagten Tim und Karl im Chor nachdem sie sich umarmt hatten "Erika." Karl klang wie ein katholischer Pfarrer, der ein Paar traute. "Willst du mir nochmal n Antrag machen oder was ist los?". "Jetzt zerstör doch nicht die Stimmung", meinte Karl zwinkernd vor Erika auf die Knie gehend. Tim und Joel warfen sich mit erhobenen Brauen Blicke zu. "Hier deine Lieblingspralinen." Karl überreichte seiner Frau eine in blaues Geschenkpapier verpacktes Geschenk. "Du bist aber süß", kicherte Erika und nahm das Geschenk aka die Pralinen entgegen.

"So, jetzt erzähl deinem Bruder doch mal, was du zum Geburtstag bekommen hast, Joel", sagte Karl, als er aufstand. "Ich wäre erst mal dafür, dass der liebe Tim mir sein Geschenk gibt." Der Braunhaarige grinste seinen Bruder frech an. "Wenn der Herr es wünscht." Tim machte eine spöttische Verbeugung und holte aus seiner Tasche ein großes Geschenk. Der Inhalt der Tasche hatte so gut wie nur aus diesem Geschenk bestanden. "Wow", staunte Joel. "Du weißt doch noch nicht mal, was drin ist", schmunzelte der Blonde. Ohne zu antworten, riss der neun jährige das Geschenkpapier ab. Er war von Natur aus sehr ungeduldig. Als er das Papier vollends entfernt hatte, lag ein Karton, der ein Lego Star Wars Set beinhaltete, in seinem Schoß.

Joel betrachtete es ehrfürchtig. "Wow", wiederholte er. "Danke, das ist echt cool." "Gern", grinste Tim. "Es war relativ einfach Joel Geschenke zu machen, über die er sich freute. Sein Leben bestand praktisch aus Star Wars. Der Braunhaarige umarmte seinen Bruder sehr fest. "Danke", sagte er nochmal.  
Als Tim spät abends wieder nach Hause kam, schlief Dario schon. Der Blonde wollte auch nichts anderes tun als das. Gefühlte hundert Stücke Torte und herum tollen mit seinem doch leicht hyperaktiven Bruder, schlauchten dann doch sehr.

"Tim! Aufwachen!". Tim schlug die Augen auf. Er hatte gerade so schön geträumt. Dario hatte ihm gerade einen Antrag gemacht und Joel war der Trauzeuge gewesen. Tim blinzelte. Dario stand über ihn gebeugt und grinste. "Das ist ja nicht mehr human zu nennen, wie lange du schläfst." "Ich bin gestern auch sehr spät erst wieder gekommen. Da ist doch hoffentlich verzeihbar." Tim blickte zur Seite. Es war um neun. "Das nennst du lange schlafen?", fragte Tim ungläubig und starrte zu Dario hinauf, der noch neben ihm stand. "Junge, wenn du um zwölf einen Termin hast, dann solltest du doch früh aufstehen."

"Aber doch nicht so früh", murmelte Tim. Dario kicherte und drückte dem Blonden einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Zu kurz", beschwerte sich Tim und gähnte. "Steh erst mal auf, sonst kriegst du keinen zweiten", wies Dario ihn mit schulmeisterlich erhobenen Zeigefinger zu recht. Tim grummelte. Der Andere zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ok, besserer Vorschlag. Wenn du aufstehst, erwartet dich ein Kuss, ein nicer dicer Frühstück und eine krass wichtige Neuigkeit." Tim seufzte. "Dein Kuss reicht mir auch, aber ich will trotzdem im Bett bleiben." Nun war es an Dario zu seufzen. Kurzer Hand zog er seinem Freund die Decke weg und begann ihn zu kitzeln.

Sofort war Tim auf den Beinen und stürzte sich auf Dario. "Ey, nicht so hektisch, Kleiner." "Wen nennst du hier klein!", rief Tim. "Dich", kicherte der Braunhaarige und hielt seinen Freund fest, der immer noch etwas verschlafen sein Gleichgewicht noch nicht richtig gefunden hatte. "Ich bin nicht klein. Joel sagt, ich bin groß", murmelte der Blonde und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf." "Ich bin zwei Zentimeter größer als du." "Das glaubst auch nur du", gab Dario zu bedenken und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. "Joel ist kein Richtwert, für den bist du ja ein Riese. "Ich bin größer als du", beharrte Tim. "Dein Ego ist alle mal größer als das von vielen. Wie war es gestern überhaupt."

"Das erzähl ich dir später", antwortete Tim und küsste seinen Freund kurz. "Wenn du weiter so dein ganzes Gewicht gegen mich lehnst, dann werde ich mich gezwungen sehen mit dir aufs Bett zu fallen." "Das war der Plan", murmelte Tim, stemmte sich gegen seinen Freund, sodass beide auf aufs Bett fielen. "Du solltest doch aufstehen", beschwerte sich Dario, der nun unter Tim lag. Jedoch war es schwer in diesem Zustand auf den Blonden sauer zu sein. Seine Haare waren komplett verwuschelt, seine Augen noch etwas vom Schlaf verklebt und seine Backen etwas gerötet. Dazu trug er kein T-Shirt, was eher extrem heiß, als süß und verschlafen war. "Wieso soll ich denn aufstehen?", fragte Tim, kniete sich über Dario und spielte mit dessen Haaren. "Wir können auch den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben."

"Ich muss noch n Video für heute aufnehmen", widersprach der Braunhaarige. "Außerdem hast du doch deinen ominösen Termin beim Frauenarzt." "Dann lass uns wenigstens für eine halbe Stunde noch im Bett... warte was? Frauenarzt? Ja doch klar, die Pille ist fällig." Tim grinste und küsste Dario lang und intensiv, wobei ihre Zungen eine nicht ganz untergeordnete Rolle spielten. Der Braunhaarige seufzte. "Könnte ich dich auch animieren aufzustehen, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir den Sex auch in die Küche verlegen können? Und das nach dem Frühstück?". Tim zog eine Schnute. Dario seufzte. "Tim ich will das jetzt wirklich nicht tun, aber du zwingst mich dazu." "Was denn?", fragte Tim interessiert und grinste.

"Verdammt, ich lieb dich. Ich lieb dich nicht. Verdammt, ich brauch dich-." "Ok, ok, ok!". Tim sprang auf. "Du hast gewonnen, ich mache alles was du willst, aber hör auf zu singen." Dario grinste und erhob sich. "Es ist so schön, dass das immer bei dir funktioniert." Tims Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe. "Ich kann trainieren und vielleicht funktioniert das morgen schon nicht mehr." "Wir werden sehen", lachte Dario und begutachtete ausgiebig den Oberkörper seines Freundes. "Wenn du dir jetzt noch was drüber ziehen würdest, könnte ich mich auch konzentrieren." "Das hättest du wohl gern", grinste Tim und haute seinem Freund im vorbei gehen auf den Arsch.

"Das bringt doch auch sowieso nichts, weil du es mich später so wie so ausziehst." "Wie wahr", murmelte Dario und folgte Tim in die Küche, wo er ihm ebenfalls auf den Hintern schlug. "Hier ist ja noch gar kein Frühstück", meinte der Blonde enttäuscht und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. "Das habe ich auch gar nicht gesagt", kicherte Dario. "Ich habe dir nur gesagt, dass du ein nicer dicer Frühstück bekommst. Davon, dass ich es bereits gemacht habe, habe ich nichts gesagt." "Das kriegst du zurück", knurrte Tim. "Ich freue mich drauf, Kleiner." "Ich bin nicht klein", murrte der Blonde und öffnete den Schrank neben sich, um zwei Teller heraus zu nehmen.

"Doch, du bist mein kleiner Schatz. Ich hab dich sooo vermisst." Tim verdrehte die Augen. "Wieso machen hier nicht n bisschen Gleichberechtigung und du ziehst dein Oberteil auch aus?". Dario, der gerade das Besteck aus dem Besteckkasten nahm, drehte sich zu ihm um. "Mach's doch selber." "Nur all zu gerne." Kaum hatte Dario das Besteck auf den Esstisch gelegt, wurde ihm schon sein T-Shirt hoch und über die Arme gezogen. "So gefällst du mir schon besser, mein Lieber." Der Blonde packte Dario an den Hüften und drückte ihn gegen die Anrichte. "Ey, erst Frühstück, dann Sex", stellte der Braunhaarige klar. "Sex auf leeren Magen ist nicht gut für die Gesundheit."

Tim lachte, dann saugte er an einer bestimmten Stelle an Darios Hals. Der Knutschfleck würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. "Wer hat dir denn den Mist erzählt?", fragte er schließlich. "Niemand", murmelte Dario. Er musste sich schon sehr zusammen reißen, um sich Tim nicht sofort hin zu geben. "Ich hab Hunger und ich wollte, dass du noch ne halbe Stunde wartest." Seufzend ließ Tim von ihm ab. "Ok, wenn du unbedingt willst." Er musterte seinen Freund mit intensivem Blick. "Boden oder Tisch?". Dario, der sich nun wieder dem Besteck gewidmet hatte, legte den Kopf schief. "Wieso oder?". "Guter Einwand", meinte Tim. "Was ist eigentlich die über spektakuläre Neuigkeit, von der du vorhin geredet hast?". "Ach ja", antwortete Dario und begab sich zum Kühlschrank.

"Übrigens, Kleiner. Ich habe noch ne krass spektakuläre Nachricht für dich." "Ich hab nen Kanal mit über 600 000 Abonnenten, wer ist hier jetzt klein." "700 000", berichtigte ihn Dario, der nach der Wurstbox und Butter griff. "Da kommt der Herr mit seinen Abonnentenzahlen und weiß selber nicht mal wie viele es sind." "Es sind echt jetzt 700 000? Seit wann?". Dario schloss den Kühlschrank wieder mit dem Ellenbogen und balancierte was er in Händen hatte zum Tisch. "Ja es sind 700 K und das seit spätestens heute Morgen." "Ich bin seit zehn Minuten wach, da ist das doch verzeihbar, dass ich noch n bisschen uniformiert bin", beschwerte sich Tim, dann hellte sich seine Miene etwas auf.

"Das muss gefeiert werden", kicherte er schließlich und nahm sich eine Pfanne aus einer Schublade. "Ich mache uns Rührei." "Aber bitte nicht wieder anbrennen lassen." Tim sah Dario mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. "Die sind letztes Mal nur angebrannt, weil du mich flach gelegt hast, du Horst." "Wow, jetzt hast dus mir aber gezeigt", lachte der Braunhaarige. "Ich bereue überhaupt nichts. Du siehst aber auch verdammt heiß aus, wenn du kochst." "Etwa nur beim Kochen?". "Ja", sagte Dario trocken. "Hm, das würde erklären, warum du mich so oft in der Küche flach legst." "Tja, siehste mal." Dario zwinkerte.


	2. Chapter 2

"Könntest du bitte aufhören mich so anzustarren?", fragte Dario über seinen Teller Rührei gebeugt. "Ich betrachte nur deine Schönheit", gab Tim zurück, stand auf und begann das benutzte Geschirr und Frühstücksmaterialien auf die Anrichte zu stellen. "Was ist denn jetzt los", murmelte der Braunhaarige und schob sich die letzte Gabel Rührei in den Mund. "Sonst schiebst du das Tisch aufräumen doch immer so weit raus, wie möglich." "Es wäre doch sinnvoll den Tisch frei zu haben, oder?". Tim grinste dreckig, zog Dario von seinem Stuhl hoch und an sich. "Wir hätten auch den Boden zur Verfügung gehabt", gab Dario zu bedenken. "Aber den Tisch hatten wir erst einmal", knurrte Tim, während er seinen Freund gegen die Tischplatte schubste. Leidenschaftlich pressten sie ihre Lippen aufeinander. Tim war dabei der Dominantere und drückte den Anderen nach unten, so dass dieser sich auf dem Holz aufstützen musste.

"Ist dir aufgefallen, dass wir jetzt schon drei Tage keinen Sex hatten?", murmelte Tim, während er gierig den Oberkörper seines Freundes betrachtete. "Das müssen wir ändern, Kleiner." Dario grinste und beobachtete Tims Reaktion. Dieser sah ihn mit glühenden Augen an. "Nenn mich nicht Kleiner. Und denk dran, ich habe einen Gürtel an dieser Hose und du glaubst gar nicht, wofür man den alles benutzen kann." "Du kannst es mir ja zeigen, Kleiner." Nun war es an Tim zu grinsen. Während er seine Hand über Darios Brust in tiefere Gefilde wandern ließ, beugte er sich vor und knurrte ihm ins Ohr: "Ich bin gerade zu dem Schluss gekommen dich damit zu fesseln." Geschickt öffnete er den Reißverschluss der Hose. "War ich etwa so böse?", fragte Dario gespielt schockiert und wuschelte ehe Tim etwas dagegen tun konnte, diesem durchs Haar.

"Spätestens jetzt hast du das verdient", knurrte Tim, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und drückte seine Hand nicht gerade sanft auf die Beule, die sich bereits in Darios Hose abzeichnete. Der Braunhaarige stöhnte auf und stützte sich wieder auf dem Tisch ab. "Und was blüht mir jetzt, Kleiner?", fragte der Braunhaarige gepresst. Während Tim die nun beachtliche Beule weiter massierte, beugte er sich vor, sodass die Lippen, der beiden nur noch Millimeter trennte. "Viel", flüsterte er. Flüchtig gab er seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Mit der freien Hand fasste er in seine Hosentasche und zog eine Augenbinde heraus. "Wieso hast du das denn in deiner Tasche?", fragte Dario mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Die hat da schon länger auf ihren Auftritt gewartet", gab Tim zurück und band die Binde ohne Umschweife seinem Freund um den Kopf. "Wieso benutzen wir das Ding nicht öfter?", beschwerte sich Dario, während er sich auf den Tisch setzte, an dem er vorher nur gelehnt hatte. "Und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind", sagte Tim und lachte leise. Er verwickelte Dario in einen intensiven Kuss und zog sich seinen Gürtel aus der Hose. "Leg dich hin und rutsch höher", flüsterte Tim dem Blinden ins Ohr. Dieser tat wie geheißen. Der Blonde stieg nun ebenfalls auf den robusten Tisch und kniete sich über seinen Freund. Sanft hob er die Arme Darios über dessen Kopf und fesselt sie dort mit seinem Gürtel. "Dann bleibt mein Rücken wenigstens einmal verschont", sagte Tim und strich dem Liegenden über den Hals.

"Ich dachte, du stehst drauf", meinte Dario, der die Berührung offensichtlich genoss. "Ja, aber mein Rücken ist schon total verkratzt. Der braucht auch mal Ruhe." "Wir hatten drei Tage keinen Sex, ok. Du hattest deine Ruhe." Dario zog scharf die Luft ein, als Tims Hand in seiner Hose verschwand. "Wir hatten nur deswegen keinen Sex, weil du deine Eltern besucht hast, Held", gab Tim zu bedenken. "Dann zeig mir mal was ich verpasst hab, Kleiner." "Gern", knurrte der Blonde und strich sanft ein paar Mal über Darios Penis. Dario stöhnte genüsslich auf. "Du hast vor allem mich verpasst. Und das müssen wir unbedingt nachholen." Tim beugte sich vor und gab seinem Freund einen intensiven Kuss auf die Lippen. Dabei umschloss er Darios Penis mit seiner Hand und bewegte diese in dessen Hose langsam auf und ab. Der Braunhaarige seufzte in den Kuss hinein und krallte sich in seine Fesseln.

"Tim, ich will nicht in meiner Hose kommen", stöhnte Dario, als Tim seine Bewegung beschleunigte. "Dann hättest du mich wohl heute nicht so oft Kleiner nennen sollen", murmelte der Blonde und lachte leise. "Ich nehm es nicht zurück", stöhnte der Braunhaarige. "Dein Pech", knurrte Tim. "Wobei ich nicht derjenige sein will, der die Hose sauber macht." Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück. "Ok, dann bestrafe ich dich eben anders, mein Schöner", knurrte Tim Dario ins Ohr. "Wobei ich mich frage, ob der Tisch das überhaupt aushält." "Dann machen wir halt auf dem Boden weiter", sagte der Braunhaarige trocken. Tim grinste und machte sich daran seinen Freund dessen Hose zu entledigen. "Becken hoch", befahl er. Blitzschnell zog Tim dem Anderen die Hose aus. "Neuer Rekord würde ich sagen", grinste Dario.

Der Blonde schwieg, sondern widmete sich genüsslich dem sehr steifen Penis des Anderen. "Fuck Tim", stöhnte Dario, als Tim einmal über den Schaft leckte. "Willst du es immer noch nicht zurück nehmen?", fragte Tim. "Was denn?", fragte der Braunhaarige. "Dass du mich Kleiner genannt hast." "Niemals." Tim seufzte gespielt und ließ von Darios Penis ab, um sich seine Hose zu öffnen. "Das heißt, aber jetzt nicht, dass du aufhören sollst." "Ich hör auch nicht auf", stöhnte der Andere. "Du wirst betteln nicht mehr kommen zu müssen." Dario seufzte zufrieden. "So gefällst du mir, Kleiner." "Ach, was. Ich dachte nur beim Kochen", sagte Tim. "Da besonders und natürlich nackt." "Kannste haben." Auf dem Tisch balancierend, entledigte sich Tim seiner Hose, nicht ohne davor ein Kondom aus der Tasche genommen zu haben.

"Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten", knurrte der Blonde, während er die Penisse der beiden aneinander reiben ließ, was Dario und auch ihm selbst ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. "Und die wären, Kleiner?". Tim streifte sich das Kondom über. "Du hast dich gerade für die harte Variante entschieden." "Gefällt mir, die wollte ich sowieso, was wäre denn die andere-." Er keuchte überrascht auf, als Tim vorsichtig in ihn hinein glitt. "Die Andere wäre sanft gewesen", presste der Blonde hervor. "Aber darauf habe ich jetzt auch keine Lust." "Das hoffe ich doch", stöhnte Dario. Tim verweilte einen Augenblick, um seinem Freund Zeit zu geben sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Dann begann er sich langsam in ihm zu bewegen. "Verdammt Tim", keuchte der Braunhaarige. Tim beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf die Darios. "Härter!".

"Wir haben Zeit. Da gebe ich dir doch jetzt noch nicht, was du willst", gab Tim zurück. Jedoch beschleunigte er sein Tempo etwas, was beide zum Stöhnen brachte und den Tisch zum Knarzen. Dario presste die Lippen zusammen und keuchte. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen beide fast gleichzeitig. "Stell dich schon mal auf die nächste Runde auf dem Boden ein." Schwer atmend, aber lächelnd lag der Braunhaarige unter ihm . "Na, dann mal los Kleiner."


End file.
